Power Rangers Stellar Squad
A fanmade adaption of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger by DemonicBeast. Plot Earth has been invaded by the maleficent Invader Clan, who seek to open up an interstellar vortex by splitting the planet in half. To prevent a catastrophic fate, the stars seek out five worthy Earthlings, three extraterrestrials, and one android to put an end to the invasion. They are the Power Rangers Stellar Squad! Characters Rangers Ranger Bios Drew Marsh: '''Drew is one of the five Rangers from Earth, and takes his leadership of the team seriously, knowing that the fate of the planet, and possibly the universe, lies in the hands of him and his team. He's easily motivated, energetic, determined, a tad naive, and always looks on the positive side of everything. '''Corey Sanderson: Corey is another of the Rangers of Earth. He is quiet, and follows his own path; the path he believes is right. He is slightly more serious than Drew, and refuses to step out of the team's code of conduct. Lupo: 'Lupo is a member of an intergalactic space crew known as the Interstellar Squadron, consisting of him, Taurr, Justos, Andrea, and their boss, Commander Medivos. Although he appears mostly human, he is actually a Lycian from the Canos System, a species known for their senses, which are much stronger than that of a human. The other members of his tribe were wiped out by the Invader Clan, who conquered his homeworld. Although he is unhappy to be selected to join the team at first, he eventually finds it the best opportunity to avenge his fallen tribe members. He is mostly short-tempered and somewhat impulsive. Like all Lycians, he has fangs, somewhat pointy ears, and slightly elongated claws on his hands and feet. He gets along most with Taurr. '''Justos: '''Another member of the Interstellar Squadron, Justos also appears to be human, but is actually a Libran, a species from the Balan Galaxy, known for their iron will and bravery. A former thief, Justos eventually embraced abidance of the law, and joined the Squadron. Energetic and a fast-talker, he is good at heart, yet also a lover of rare treasures, which often reminds him of his past as a thief. He is good friends with Milo. Like all Librans, Justos has goden earrings custom to his people, and special engraved shoulder armor plates. '''Taurr: '''Yet another member of the Interstellar Squadron, Taurr also appears to be human, yet he is actually a Bovann - a species from the Catal System, known for their good heart and amazing strength. Although usually jolly in nature, Taurr can easily get furious when provoked in situations where someone he cares about is put in serious danger. Like all Bovanns, Taurr is large and bulky, has dark, messy hair, a ceremonial nose ring, and small horns protruding from the sides of his forehead. He gets along well with Lycos. '''Milo Clifton: '''Milo is another Ranger from Earth. He doesn't complain about any hardships he faces, and while he does take his duties seriously, he is notably more free-spirited than the others. He is also quite creative, coming up with lots of improvised battle strategies straight from his mind. He gets along most with Justos. '''Camille "Cammy" Ferguson: '''Another of the Rangers from Earth, Cammy is a skilled fighter who is energetic and curious. She is self-motivated and outspoken, and there are also rare times where it is difficult for her to control her emotions. She sometimes disagrees with Drew's plans, but accepts his leadership nonetheless. She gets along most with Brandon. '''Andrea: ' A-283, nicknamed Andrea, is an Omega-model Tylonian android with a human appearance, and another member of the Interstellar Squadron. Composed of incredibly advanced technology, with capabilities such as the displaying of emotions, Andrea serves as ship pilot for both the Squadron and the Rangers' base ship. Although brave, very serious, and a bit short-tempered, she also loves to daydream, and is also quite musical - having learned to play piano and drums from a musician on Earth. 'Brandon Edwards: '''The last of the core nine Rangers to hail from Earth, Brandon has big dreams of becoming a successful chef in his future, and works hard to achieve his dreams. He rarely loses his patience or control, which makes him one of the team's more mature members. He is skilled in combat, and is good friends with Cammy. Allies ''To Be Added Villains Invader Clan To Be Added Morphing Calls/Sequences 'Rangers: '''It's Morphin Time! Gyroglobe, load! (the Rangers load their Gyroglobes into their Starmorphers) '''Rangers: '''Shoot for the stars! (The Gyroglobes launch out, and each envelops their respective Ranger, forming the suit. An array of stars circles each Ranger's head, forms their respective constellation, and forms the helmet.) Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms ''To Be Added Individual Weapons and Team Weapon To Be Added Zords and Megazords To Be Added Episodes #Stars Are Born #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Clash Against the Clan Gallery Rangers Kyu-red.png|'''Red Leo Drew Marsh Kyu-orange.png|'Orange Scorpio' Corey Sanderson Kyu-blue.png|'Blue Lupus' Lupo Kyu-gold.png|'Gold Libra' Justos Kyu-black.png|'Black Taurus' Taurr Kyu-silver.png|'Silver Opichuchus' Milo Clifton Kyu-green.png|'Green Chamaeleon' Camille "Cammy" Ferguson Kyu-pink.png|'Pink Aquila' Andrea Kyu-yellow.png|'Yellow Dorado' Brandon Edwards Kyu-violet2.png|'Violet Draco' Commander Medivos Kyu-skyblue.png|'Aqua Ursa' Marcus Miller Kyu-soldier.png|'Scarlet Phoenix' Quinn Sawyer Trivia/Notes To Be Added Category:DemonicBeast Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Kyuranger Adaptations Category:Kyuranger Adaptation Category:Kyuranger Category:Unfinished